Speak of No Ills
by M14Mouse
Summary: There is a very good reason there were no rumors of Nanako and Dojami all over the school. They made sure of it.


Speak of No Ills

By: M14Mouse

Summary: There is a very good reason there were no rumors of Nanako and Dojami all over the school. They made sure of it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Everyone is here?" Youske said as he approached the small group that gathered outside of the school gate.

"Everyone is account for," Naoto said with a nod.

He looked over the group of familiar faces and unfamiliar faces. Some of the faces he knew in passing but he knew Souji took part in the various clubs at school. Naoto seemed to know who was who.

That was important.

"Good…You guys are probably known or heard about what happened with Nanako-chan and Dojami-san, correct?"

The group before him nodded and mumbled soft replies.

"This is where it stays. Us. We are the only people who will talk about them or Souji. No random classmate is going to approach Souji and nag him about his uncle and his little sister in the hospital. No rumors. Nothing. He has too much on his plate already. He didn't need this," He said.

Souji didn't need this period.

He has already seen the dark circles under his eyes. Dude was already pale. It seemed to have gotten worse over the last few days. He wasn't sure that he was eating either. But Chie and Rise said that he was.

"So…what happened, man? If we are going to stop rumors, we better be sure that we know the facts," Daiuske said.

He looked over at the others. Each of their faces was serious. His eyes met everyone else's faces. He waited for them to give their approval. They were a team. It was either everyone or no one.

He took a deep breathe.

"Nanako was kidnapped and in pursuit of her kidnapper, Dojami-san was injured."

"Are they alright?" Kou asked.

"Dojami-san is alright. Nanako…they don't know yet."

A heavy silence fell over the group.

Someone broke the silence…some girl from Souji's music club…or maybe it was drama.

"What do we do?" She asked.

-P4P4P4P4-

"So did you hear about Souji- sempai in Class…" Rumor loving girl said to her friend.

"Oh, have you heard about the new line of fashion from Cline? It is going to come out this spring. It is supposed to the hottest new thing. I am positive that the look will be prefect for you." Rise said as she put herself right in their conversation.

"Re…Really?" The rumor loving girl's words stumbled out her mouth.

Rise supposed that the girl had a name but she could never remember it.

"Yup…. Now come on…I show you what you are missing," She said as she dragged both girls down the hall.

She was pretty proud of herself.

She didn't need to call a press meeting to stop a rumor.

-P4P4P4-

"Did you hear about what happened with the police….?" He said as he whispered to a fellow classmate.

But he never got to finish his sentence when he heard something popping behind him.

He turned his head to see Kanji-kun standing behind him with his fist in hands. He felt his throat tightened up for a moment.

"HA…haha…Did you hear about that game?" He squeaked.

Kanji-kun just smiled at him. Dear god, he just pissed his pants.

-P4P4P4P4-

"Do you know what happened to Souji…?"

"Five laps around the field now!" Dauiske shouted.

"But we just…"

"NOW!"

"YES SIR!"

-P4P4P4P4-

"Did you hear about that awful accident?" A housewife said to her friend.

"Of course! It made a mess of the streets," Her friend answered back.

"Sale on Cookware in the Home Section!" Youske shouted behind the two women

"It is a beary good sale!" Teddie said as he "helped" them along.

"But we don't need any cookware!" One of the women said.

"You do today!" He said.

"My word…how rude."

So, are you lady but he wasn't going to say that.

But Teddie did.

If Teddie got an ice cream cone after his shift, no one knew but him.

-P4P4P4P4-

"How is sempai doing?" Naoto said softly as she stared at the foggy town below.

Chie sighed softly as she took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yukiko is making sure that he ate something. I do rounds every night for my "training" to make sure that he is home at night. Some nights…he goes to work to avoid going home. It kind of sad but I don't blame him," She said.

"And the rumors?"

"All clear. I haven't heard a single thing in days."

"Good…It is the least we can do for our leader."

"I kind of wish that we didn't have too. Do you think that…it would be enough?"

"We can only hope."

End

A/N: I literally spend a good ten minutes trying to figure why I didn't post this fic here. This fic is older (2016) and it was before the anime came out. Thus explain why I used Souji and not Yu. So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
